Golf is a difficult sport in which slight swing errors can produce wildly undesirable results. Unfortunately, golfers do not always know the manner in which their swing deviated from the ideal. In an attempt to develop a better swing, many golfers turn to the countless books and other publications offering swing advice. Other golfers try some of the many gadgets that are intended to physically force or limit a golfer's swing to certain paths of motion in an attempt to develop a consistent swing. Neither written materials nor physical gadgets are able to provide the necessary feedback to allow a golfer to develop a consistent golf swing.
It is virtually impossible to develop a good swing solely by reading written coaching materials. The written text, even if accompanied by illustrations, does not provide a proper visual guide for replicating a desired golf swing when actually playing golf. The text of an article also does not allow golfers to actually experience what a proper swing feels like because there are no indicators to tell the golfers whether they are making the proper swing. Because learning a proper golf shot is largely an issue of developing the proper muscle memorization through repetition, an inability to feel a correct swing while training defeats the training. Worse yet, the muscles may actually train themselves to swing improperly because golfers repeatedly practice poor swings without knowing it.
The golf training gadgets currently on the market generally attempt to physically limit the range of motion during a swing. These gadgets often place golfers in uncomfortable positions in an attempt to fit all golfers into a single mold. The positions the golfers are forced into often result in a bad golf swing and potentially subjects golfers to injury associated with the unnatural form.
Another problem associated with present golf training gadgets is the social stigma associated with their use, at least for those training aids that are awkward, cumbersome, or overt. Still other training devices are large and inconvenient, expensive and inaccessible, or difficult to use in a variety of practice settings. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved golf training aid that provides the desired feedback to develop a consistent golf swing.